Como ella
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Y es que sabía que nunca iba a encontrar alguien como Peggy. Nadie con aquel cabello castaño y mucho menos alguien con esos grandes ojos cafés, que lo veían con algo de burla. Entonces ¿Porque se le venía a la mente salir con Tony Stark? ¡Seguramente se estaba volviendo esquizofrenico porque aquella voz que le decía que saliera Stark no era su conciencia! Stony!


Porque Steve Rogers, el bondadoso y más que PACIENTE Capitán América, estaba harto de que sus _amigos-compañeros – vengadores – causa de bullying y tantos traumas– lo que fueran, _lo llevaran cada santo (maldito) fin de semana a un bar diferente, a lo que podría atribuir que estaba uno más vulgar que el otro, no sabía si la gente ya era muy moderna o el muy antiguo pero, estaba seguro que aunque hubiera nacido en esa época, no le habría gustado ir a esos lugares llenos de humo, música a todo volumen, gente a su alrededor chocando infinitas veces provocando que rozaran ciertas áreas de su anatomía un _poco_ privadas ¡Siempre le pasaba eso en los dichosos bares! Al parecer a muchas chicas también se les dificultaba moverse entre tanto gente como a él, o eso pensaba con inocencia el Capitán.

Pero, volviendo al tema al definitivamente NO le gustaban esos lugares pero, al parecer a sus _amigos – compañeros – vengadores – causa de bullying y tantos traumas– lo que fueran–_, les encantaban. Ese era un espectáculo digno de ver, lo admitía, un espectáculo digno de ver para alguien que no fuera él, que no estuviera acostumbrado a los espectáculos que hacían sus _amigos – compañeros – vengadores… _Bueno, esos sujetos con los que ahora vivía en la torre Stark para resumir. El dueño de la torre haciendo lo imaginable solo para obtener la atención del todo mundo principalmente de las señoritas ¿Y cómo no llamarla cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el bar era suyo? A veces pensaba que Tony abría un nuevo bar cada semana solo para fastidiarlo. Después, de eso venia Thor, un escalofrió lo rodeo y estiro sus brazos para atrás aun sentado en el banco de la barra de la cocina donde se encontraba, como si se estuviera preparando para cargar algo sumamente pensado y sabía que sería así, al parecer el otro rubio seguía sin conocer sus límites con el alcohol, embriagándose a mas no poder cada noche, terminando inconsciente en alguna mesa o riendo a mas no poder solo, negándose a irse a lo que siempre terminaba cargando/arrastrando al nórdico como podía, amaneciendo con un horrible dolor, mientras en la mañana el Dios del Trueno les contaba feliz que al parecer ya había empezado a desarrollar habilidades magias y de tele trasportación como su hermano. Y hablando del hermano del semi dios, ¿Han oído el dicho que dice "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca?" Al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D se lo había tomado muy a pecho y ahora tenía a la famosa Lengua de Planta, viviendo; ahí. Con ellos. Bajo el mismo techo ¡Lo podía ver sentado en el sofá de la sala haciendo lo imposible para ignorar a su _no _hermano! Y por lo que podía escuchar, ver e interpretar, se negaba a ir rotundamente _de nuevo_ a un bar, no lo culpaba, el pobre, bueno no tan pobre Loki, terminaba como oso de peluche del otro rubio, cuando este ya alcanzaba un nivel elevado de alcohol, mientras el Dios del Trueno lloraba y se disculpaba con el peli negro, por_ porquiensabequecosas, _cada semana era una cosa distinta, la semana pasada había escuchado al rubio gritar " ¡_También perdóname por haber dicho que Fenrir* se comió tu daga favorita, yo la rompí!" _y como el Dios del Engaño alegando más que indignado " ¡¿Fuiste tú, maldito neandertal?! ¡Y yo que no acaricie a Fenrir, pensando que había roto o perdido MI naga! ¡TE ODIO!" Lo repetía, ese era un espectáculo digno de ver, ya había visto de reojo como Stark casi, casi vendía boletos para ver aquello, era humillante. Al parecer el único que se comportaba en ese ambiente y por más imposible que fuera; se mantenía calmado era el Doctor Banner, y tenía que admitirlo, eso era lo mejor de todo. No quería ver a Hulk borracho destruyendo todo el lugar o a Hulk bailando y…Destruyendo todo el lugar; de nuevo. Eso sería traumático, no la destrucción. Si no; ver a Hulk bailar. No podía permitir ver eso a los civiles. Oh no, eso sí que no. Y los únicos que parecían poder acoplarse más o menos sin llamar a propósito la atención del todo mundo como lo hacía Stark o hacer espectáculos de pareja recién casada como lo hacían los _no hermanos _– A petición de Loki de llamarlos así – Y que no fueran una amenaza verde bailando eran, los dos espías, claro eso hasta que terminaban haciendo un concurso de tragos, donde Natasha siempre terminaba ganando y en un estado de sobriedad que parecía que no había tomado ni una pizca de cerveza; Clint, era todo lo contrario. Siempre terminaba encima de la peli rojo, "Confesándole su amor" Más de una vez a la viuda, repegandose a ella, abrazándola…Pasándosele la mano, quedando inconsciente en el piso, con un moretón el ojo, siempre el izquierdo, nunca el derecho, al parecer la espía no quería que al otro eso le afectara en sus tiros, tan linda Natasha… teniendo que cargarlo también de regreso al auto.

¿Si no sabían beber para que lo hacían?

Y ahora que lo recordaba… ¡¿Para qué demonios lo hacían ir a esos lugares?!

Oh si claro, sus _amigos – compañeros…_ ¡Bah! ¡¿A quién engañaba?! Eran unos convenenciero y manipuladores para consigo ¡Si, eso eran! ¡Solo lo hacían para conseguirle una pareja! ¡Él no necesitaba pareja! ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! ¡El Capitán América tenía su agenda muy ocupada para amoríos y…! ¿Eso no era una pequeña mancha de grasa en el tostador? Juraría que lo había limpiado por completo en la mañana junto con cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos de la cocina, mientras había estado acomodando por tamaños los cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas, según el nuevo producto de limpieza que había comprado a las 8 de la mañana en el súper –Ya que se dio un tiempo para ir en su agitada agenda ¡Por que no! ¡Él no iba cada mañana si veía que faltaba algo en los cajones de la cocina o en los productos de limpieza! – Era de lo más eficaz, y habida quitado todo el sarro por completo, bueno se desharía de él la mañana siguiente ¡No porque lo hiciera todo los días! ¡Oh no! Es que…Era su turno de la limpieza si eso, era. Y bueno volviendo al tema ¡Su agenda estaba muy ocupada para tener una novia!

"_¿A quién engañas, Steve? Sabes, que no la tienes porque nunca encontraras a alguien como ella…"_

A veces, mal decía una y otra vez su maldita conciencia que no le daba ni un minuto de paz de sus días como soldado, trayéndole el recuerdo de ella de pasada también; tenía razón. No habría nadie así. _No como ella. _Tal vez iguales de hermosas pero, nadie con su carácter y su fuerza, ni la forma que siempre lo veía, con una ceja alzada, y una ligera sonrisa algo burlona, que al parecer de vez en cuando le gustaba llevarle la contra, haciendo todo a _su estilo_. Sola. Como la vez de cuando por fin lo pudieron convertir en un súper soldado, y ella sin esperar refuerzos o algo más, salió a la calle y comenzó a disparar a los culpables de la muerte del Doctor Erskine, sin siquiera voltear atrás y sin un ápice de culpa en su acción aun cuando la regaño por lo peligroso que había sido, ella solo rodo los ojos y lo ignoro. Esa mujer era excepcional. Era fuerte, hermosa, inteligente y no daba su brazo a torcer por nadie, ni por sus superiores, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. De sus grandes ojos cafés, que lo veían detrás de esas tupidas pestañas con un brillo de diversión y soberbia en ellos pero, se notaban que ocultaban una historia triste que ella no contaría pero, sus ojos si, de su cabello castaño, café como el chocolate, sin llegar a ser negro del todo y no tan claro para ser rubio, hacia tanto que no veía un cabello así de hermoso, de esa mueca burlona que era su sonrisa, apenas alzando a un lado de sus rojizos labios, dando a entender una media sonrisa burlona que siempre le dirigía, mientras aquello hacia que se remarcaran los hoyuelos perfectos de sus mejillas. Estaba enamorado de eso y aun lo estaba, aunque sea un poco…Aun le guardaba cariño a la mujer que siempre que podía iba a visitar al asilo y le pedía su mano para que se levantara las veces que fuera necesarias, una y otra vez para que le enseñara a bailar como le había prometido. Tenía que dar vuelta a la hoja, ella tenía su vida, había vivido su vida y él…No había estado en ella.

Pero, agh, tenía que admitirlo, aunque si había estado a disposición de dar ya marcha al pasado y encontrar a alguien más, todas las mujeres que conocía eran demasiado… ¿Cómo se le decía idiota y vulgar a una mujer sin querer ofenderle? Ni idea por eso, si al hablar no has de alagar es mejor callar, por eso a cada chica que conocía en aquellos bares, solo las veía de reojo, asintiendo levemente en señal de saludo, sonriéndoles solo por cortesía, dándoles una oportunidad…Y estas solo terminaban hablando de su corte de cabello, de su vestido, de su famoso favorito, que se veía mal, que cuando él les regresaba el cumplido para que no se sintieran mal, ellas se lo rechazaban diciendo que no era cierto, él trataba de ser lo más paciente y cordial que podía pero ¡Vamos! No iba a estar toda la noche tratando de subirle el autoestima a las pobres chicas que los más probables es que solo lo tenían por las nubes y solo querían llamar su atención, hasta en sus tiempos había chicas así y él las ignoraba por completo aunque, bueno sabía que en ese entonces tampoco llamaba tanto la atención como ahora, lo más probable es que todas esas mujeres lo único que vieran era su imagen.

¡Oigan! ¡Sus ojos estaban aquí arriba! ¡En la cara! ¡No en los bíceps!

Entendía todo eso del feminismo y todo pero ¡Tampoco era para que se volvieran tan descaradas y huecas! Una dama podía seguir siendo una dama, siendo fuerte y valiéndose por ella misma, no aquellas mujeres que hacían actos tan vulgares para llamar la atención de los demás. Y sabía que nunca más podría estar con Peggy pero, bueno… ¿Al menos alguien parecida, no? No, era obsesión, claro que no. Pero, al menos quería salir con alguien con dos dedos de frente y que fuera igual de fuerte e independiente que ella. Estaba empezando a creer que las mujeres así, estaban en peligro de extinción y tal vez eso había pasado, estaban extintas, se quedaría soltero por el resto de su vida, ya lo veía venir.

Suspiro levemente, estirándose en el banquillo donde estaba, viendo a los demás de reojo, al parecer, todos estaban ya acostumbrados a aquella rutina porque se veían listos para salir con su ropa casual, incluso aquellos dos asesinos seriales y dioses nórdicos se habían hecho a la idea desde hacía mucho, mientras el aún no lo la toleraba del todo, regreso de nuevo su mirada hacia la barra donde estaba colocado su escudo, mientras lo inspeccionaba detalladamente con sus manos y su vista solo para matar el tiempo, cuando sintió como una presencia se acercaba a la cocina y al parecer una muy malhumorada; Loki. Supo de inmediato, viendo como el mencionado lo pasaba de largo de inmediato en la larga cocina, refunfuñando quien sabe que cosas y refunfuñando aun mas ahora al abrir el refrigerador de que su estúpido _no_ hermano, se había tomado su jugo favorito, notando como cerraba la puerta del refrigerador desquitándose con este, llevando en sus manos una simple botella de agua, vio como parpadeo varias veces a visualizarlo ahí sentado en la sala. Vaya ¿Qué no era que nadie sorprendía al Dios del Engaño? ¿O es que su estado era tan deprimente que su presencia ya no se sentía? Aun así vio como el otro formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y abría la botella que traía en manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Listo para ligar una vez más esta noche, casanova? – Pregunto en su típico burlón el peli negro, disfrutando de reojo al ver como el rubio fruncía levemente el ceño e inflaba una de sus mejillas en un acto involuntario, que había notando que siempre hacia cuando se enojaba o avergonzaba y al parecer ahora por ambas. Que fuera 'prisionero' en esa torre, no le prohibía divertirse con esos humanos de vez en cuando.

- No empieces, Loki –Gruño levemente molesto, el súper soldado, mientras daba un soplido resignado y apoyaba sus codos en la barrita frente de si y en sus manos su cara, restregándola varias veces como tratando de quitarse la frustración que en una hora tendría en cuenta – A ti te gusta ir a esos lugares tanto como a mí, así que ya has de saber que tanto me gustan – Y aunque, hubiera estado conviviendo tan poco tiempo con el de ojos esmeraldas, ya sabía cómo responder a sus preguntas sarcásticas, sin caer en ninguno de sus trucos, eso se aprende sin quererlo cuando Tony Stark es tu compañero de casa y oficio.

- Oh, el súper soldado conoce el sarcasmo – Fue lo único que respondió el semi dios, mientras elevaba ambas cejas algo sorprendido de la respuesta del rubio y alejaba de sus labios la botella – Eso me ofende ¿Sabes? Yo te lo preguntaba de buena fe –

- Oh, lo siento…Creo que estoy muy a la defensiva y…

- Capitán, para estas alturas deberías saber que yo no hago nada de buena fe –

Y he ahí, una de las razones por las que no convivía más de 5 minutos con el peli negro; con un Tony Stark tenía más que suficiente.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema – Se escuchó de nuevo la voz del nórdico, mientras bajaba un poco la defensiva y se tomaba la libertad de recargarse en la barra frente del ex militar – No te culpo, esos lugares son muy asqueroso y cada mujer que se te pone al frente tiene el coeficiente intelectual incluso más bajo que el idiota de Thor y déjame decirte que eso es mucho –

Seguido de eso se escuchó una explosión y algo quebrándose en la sala, seguido de una maldición del Dios del Trueno.

- Quizás exagere – Incluso él podía admitir sus errores de vez en cuando. Llevo la botella de agua a sus finos labios y antes de darle otro sorbo, agrego: - Pero, es en serio, son más que estúpidas, hazle un favor a tu mundo; no te reproduzcas con ellas, no vaya a hacer que el gen de la estupidez se infecte cual mal cancerígeno y se esparza por este miserable planeta sin poder detenerlo – Dada su respuesta, tomo algo, insultar a la humanidad de una vez, daba sed, y más si de pasada sonrojabas y hacías enojar al gran Capitán América

- ¡Loki! –Fue lo primero que pudo alegar el de ojos celeste, sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo arder por sus mejillas, antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, tratando de calmar el rubor en sus mejillas y prosiguió a decir: - Yo nunca… - Tomo un poco de aire para calmar aun el ardor en su rostro y siguió – Nunca me relacionaría con alguna de esas señoritas, no son mi tipo…Son demasiado…-Fue interrumpido por el contrario –

- ¿Idiotas, superficiales, tontas, engreídas, no saben cuánto es dos más dos? –

- Huecas –Acompletó Steve su frase, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido al otro por haber ofendido a las damas – Pero, creo que tienes un poco de razón –Suspiro inconscientemente, viendo el escudo frente de si y sin darse cuenta recordando a quien le había ayudado a escogerlo – Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como…-Dejo su frase al aire, no creía que el otro supiera a quien se refiriera, aparte de que no sería conveniente decírselo a alguien como el peli negro.

- ¿Cómo Peggy? – Pregunto el oji esmeralda lo que sonaba más como una afirmación que pregunta, sonriendo de lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el rubio en su rostro y contesto al pregunta muda que este hacia – Leí los archivos secretos de todos ustedes –Dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba la botella que aún tenía en manos, sentándose por completo frente del otro, sonriendo victorioso al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos azules.

- ¿Quién te dejo leer los…? – Entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo –

- Stark –

Si, Tony, dejale a loco villano que una vez trato de matarlos, los archivos de cada uno, seguro y no nos matan. Con ese equipo estaba más que perdido. A veces se preguntaba si no había otro grupo de Vengadores al cual se pudiera cambiar, solo para darse un respiro, claro, claro. Como desearía que eso fuera verdad. Noto como el contrario carraspeaba su garganta llamando su atención.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, de nuevo –Remarco la última palabra rodando los ojos al parecer ya harto de no tratar a su tema inicial y prosiguió: - Pues, déjame decirte Capitán, estas más que jodido, yo que tú me suicido de una vez, al fin y al cabo no te vas a reproducir – Oh tan lindo Loki, a veces le daban ganas de darle un abrazo. Con una silla. En la cara. Pero, el a diferencia del dios que tenía costumbre de matar y arrojar gente por la ventana, él era todo un caballero.

- Oh pues, gracias –Fue lo único que contesto, mientras alzaba ambas cejas viendo al otro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios también - ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme? –Pregunto en su tono tan cordial como siempre, mientras veía al otro con los ojos entre cerrados esperando cualquier otro insulto de aquella famosa Lengua de Plata.

- De hecho, si –Confeso el de cabello negro, mientras dejaba la botella en la barra y volteaba a ver al rubio con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar bien – Te voy a dar un consejo o más bien dato – Fue lo único que necesito para que tuviera toda la atención del rubio sobre si, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

- ¿Un consejo? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo el rubio, parpadeando varias veces dejando ver sus rubias pestañas, mirando más que curioso al de ojos verdes.

- Si, más bien es un dato para que sepas elegir bien a tu pareja –Dijo haciéndose el desinteresado, mientras que jugaba con la botella en la barra y continuo – En Asgard no elegimos a nuestras parejas por su belleza, si nos fijamos en eso pero, no es lo más importante – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia – Las elegimos basándonos en su inteligencia y en sus habilidades para combatir, sin importar de que sexo sea, mientras sea un fuerte guerrero – Entonces sonrió de esa manera que solo podía sonreír el Dios del Engaño al ver el rostro más que sonrojado y perplejo del rubio, prosiguió – A lo que me refiero es que; no te cierres solo a las mujeres, Steve. Al parecer las cosas ya no son como en tus tiempos –Dicho lo último se bajó de su asiento llevándose su botella de agua consigo, pasando de largo al shockeado y más que sonrojado Capitán, mientras la risa burlona tan conocida del semi dios se oía desde la sala al dejarle en ese estado.

¿Qué no se cerrar solo a las mujeres?

¡¿Pues que esperaba que hiciera?! ¡Él no saldría con un hombre! ¡No!

Aunque bueno, en una cosa el otro si tenía razón; las cosas no eran como en sus tiempos, la sociedad ya era más abierta en aquellos temas y de hecho eso le alegraba. Amor era amor. Pero, el simplemente no se imaginaba como uno de…Esos. No es que tuvieran nada de malo, claro, pero…Simplemente no. Aparte ¿Quiénes serían su tipo?

Se auto zapeo mentalmente ¡¿Qué demonios andaba haciéndose ese tipo de preguntas?!

Pero, si en un caso hipotéticamente hablando, le diera la razón a Lok i… ¿Qué clase de hombre seria su tipo? Se llevó una mano a la barbilla en forma pensativo y hasta ese momento le cayó el veinte que casi no conocía a mucha gente que digamos solo, sus compañeros de piso ¿Alguno de ellos sería su tipo? ¡Hipotéticamente hablando claro esta! Repaso mentalmente a cada uno de los sujetos que vivía consigo.

Thor; no era por nada pero, bueno ¿Cómo lo decía? Era muy bruto para él ¡No lo malentiendan, ni nada! Pero, estaba seguro que saldría volando a la estratosfera con la primera palmada amistosa que le diera el otro en la espalda, mandándolo a volar y cuando cayera de nuevo a lo que era su planeta este le reclamaría de porque lo había dejado plantado. Mala idea. Mejor deberían seguir siendo amigos.

Bruce…

Ejem, prefería no salir con alguien que podría azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez si se le olvidaba una fecha importante y lo hiciera enojar. Él que sigue por favor.

¿Quién más podría ser? Mordió su dedo índice levemente en señal de estar pensado y se apoyó más en la barra donde estaba.

¿Clint?

Ahh, no lo creía, ya había visto la cierta afición que tenía por los arcos y ese si era un cliché o fetiche al que no pensaba entrar. Aparte de que las miraditas que el arquero le enviaba a la otra espía, era para más que obvio que este sentía más que cierto compañerismo para con la peli roja y hablando de esta…

¿Y Natasha?

Loki, dijo que podía abrir sus horizontes a ambos lados y lo admita. La Viuda Negra era una mujer tan hermosa, como lista y fuerte, le podría causar miedo a cualquiera con una simple verdosa mirada y…Ese era el problema…Le tenía miedo… ¡Si, si, si! ¡Ríanse! ¡El Capitán América le tenía miedo a una mujer! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Ustedes también lo tendrían al verla querer matar una cucaracha con su pistola, disparando a diestra y siniestra!

¿Por qué tenía que convivir con gente con tan poca estabilidad mental?...

Él tampoco tenía mucha y los quería y todo pero ¡Cielos! ¡Lo iban a venir matando de un ataque cardiaco!

Y hablando de personas con poca estabilidad mental…

Loki. No aléjate, Capi, estaba seguro que Thor ya lo estaba seguramente viendo con el ceño más que fruncido al siquiera pensar en "hermanito" de esa manera y sinceramente no estaba seguro que si escudo lo salvaría dos veces de él, mejor no arriesgarse.

Bufó un poco, recargando sus codos en la barra que estaba frente de si y recargando su cara entre sus manos, antes de restregarse la cara varias veces para luego pasarlas por su cabello, como queriendo quitar todas esas tonterías de pensar en sus amigos como pareja ¿Qué tonterías, no?

Pero…Estaba seguro que se le olvidaba algo.

"_¿Y por qué no Tony?"_

Estaba seguro que empezaba a sufrir de esquizofrenia ¡Por qué esa NO podía ser su conciencia hablándole!

¡¿Él y Stark?! ¡¿Con el sujeto vanidoso con la que se la pasaba discutiendo?! ¿Él tipo que no desperdiciaba un solo momento del día para joderlo? ¡¿Él que hacia todo a su maldita manera?! ¿Él que hacia todo a su…_Estilo_? ¿Qué no le importaba desobedecer las órdenes que le mandaban? ¿Él que no daba su brazo a torcer por sus superiores por nada del mundo? ¿Él que le rodaba los ojos, antes de lanzarle esa mirada burlona alzando una ceja? ¿El dueño de aquellos grandes ojos cafés con largas y tupidas pestañas que se le podían ver un brillo de diversión y soberbia en ellos pero, aun así, una pizca de dolor? ¿Él que nunca le contaría esa historia? ¿El dueño de esa sonrisa de lado divertida que formaba siempre, antes de que esta se ensanchara para que fuera por completo remarcando aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas?

¿Él?

¿Él que no se parecía en nada….A Peggy?

¿Él que incluso…La hacia olvidarla de vez en cuando le sacaba una risa?

¿Ese idiota que lo hacía preocuparse por cada segundo del día por sus absurdas decisiones?

No, no, no podía ser.

Loki estaba jugando con su mente seguramente, si ha de ser eso, suspiro por quien sabe qué vez en el día y apoyo de nuevo su cara en sus manos, antes de escuchar pasos de las escaleras, haciendo que volteara de inmediato a estas, notando como el dueño de la torre, bajaba ya vestido elegantemente para salir, junto con los demás al parecer feliz, hasta el momento que piso el ultimo escalón y lo vio sentado como si nada, con su ropa para estar en casa, sentado en la cocina y al punto de vista del millonario; perdiendo el tiempo, este frunció el ceño.

- Si no atrapas nada vestido decentemente, mucho menos así, arréglate Capipaleta –Ordeno sin más el multi millonario, mientras entraba a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador, sacando de lo que parecía un escondite en este, el jugo favorito de Loki, eso explicaba mucho. Suspiro resignado tratando de tener paciencia con el castaño.

- No voy a ir, Stark, a mi escudo le pasa algo, me quedare a arreglarlo – Fue lo único que dijo el ex militar, mientras señalaba con la mirada su arma, como queriéndole mostrar el daño y realmente, no tenía nada, él mismo le había dado un raspón a la pintura para que pudiera quedarse a "arreglarlo" y no fuera a ese dichoso bar del que había estado hablando toda la semana el playboy que no era por nada, no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Es decir ¡Había sacrificado su precioso escudo! ¿Qué el castaño no entendía que no le gustaban esos lugares?

- A tu escudo no le pasa nada, Capi, fue hecho por un Stark, no tiene problema alguno – Alardeo el moreno, mientras cerraba la puerta de su refrigerador y volteaba a ver al otro con ambas cejas alzadas. Él no mencionaba a su padre, ni mucho menos alardeaba de estepero, lo que era hecho por un Stark, era perfecto y punto final.- A tu frisbee no le pasa nada, deja de llorar – Fue lo único que dijo esperando que el otro tomara eso como última palabra pero ¡Recordaba! Hablaba con el anciano ¡Nunca le podía dar la razón en nada!

- Es en serio, Stark ¿Qué tal y se rompiera en cualquier momento? – Pregunto alzando ambas cejas, sabía que dramatizaba un poco pero ¡Joder! ¿Qué el otro nunca podía creerle una mentirita piadosa? ¡No! ¡Porque era Tony losetodo Stark! Nunca podía caer en una mentirilla – Esta es mi única arma. Yo no tengo un traje con miles de armas y misiles como tú –Contraataco como siempre, con la defensiva alta a mas no poder cuando peleaba con el otro, tan típico de ellos.

- Si, tu solo tienes un traje con barras y estrellas, te envidio –Alego el castaño siempre con sarcasmo y _esa_ sonrisa burlona que lo hizo desviar la mirada de inmediato ligeramente sonrojado, escucho como el otro continuaba hablando – Vamos, no le pasara nada a tu platillo volador, mínimo te dura otros 70 años – Respondió mientras le hacía un gesto quitándole importancia con la mano, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Yo lo sé todo –

- ¡No es cierto! –

- ¡Si es cierto! –

- ¡Tony, mi escudo está mal! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! –

- ¡No está mal, eres un exagerado, Capipaleta! –

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pruébalo! –

- ¡Bien! –

Lo que ninguno de los presentes – Que eran todos los vengadores observando la pelea divertidos, como siempre – Esperaba es que el castaño le arrebatara de una, una de las tantas pistolas que tenía Natasha en su chaqueta, apuntando al rubio, a lo que más que nada por reflejo y costumbre se puso el escudo frente de sí. A lo que el castaño disparo tres certeros tiros, uno en medio en la estrella, otro en una franja blanca y otro en la roja, dejando el azul libre, para alivio del Capitán, esa zona ya tenía abañaduras de _alguien_ más. Aun se notaba el humo en la boquilla de la pistola por los recientes tiros, y las tres balas desperdiciadas yacían a los pies del Capitán, mientras que veía al causante de esto con los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca mientras lo veía sin poder creerlo, mientras todos en la cocina desviaban la mirada como el no había visto nada. Sí, claro. Bola de chismosos. Pero, aun así…Eso había sido como…Aquella vez. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente.

- No se tú pero, para mi funciona perfectamente, te esperamos afuera, ponte algo bonito – Fue lo último que dijo el castaño regresando a su típico tono de siempre; burlón, pasando al lado del súper soldado, dándole una palmada en la mejilla, ayudándolo a cerrar la boca que aún seguía abierta por la sorpresa. Se acercó a la peli roja antes de salir y agrego – Que linda arma –Antes de regresársela, como si nada, mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa porque cuando Tony Stark quiere algo siempre lo consigue.

Estaba en shock, con la boca abierta y los ojos al máximo, eso…No era la primera vez que le disparaban con un arma. Ni tampoco la primera que lo hacían de una manera tan descarada y se tomaban la molestia de sacar el arma con toda la delicadeza del mundo para darle tres certeros disparos, claro que haciéndole ningún daño, gracias al escudo que; esas dos veces habían sido el causante de aquellas "Pruebas"

¡Está bien, está bien!

¡Lo admitía!

¡Tal vez si podía encontrar a alguien como Peggy!

Tal vez…

Incluso mucho mejor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Qué dicen? :3**

**Es mi primer fic de ellos**

**¿Dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, tomatazos, alagaos, review?**

**Todo es bien recibido!**

**Gracias por leer y dejen review, por fa!:3**


End file.
